WWF Stamford Attitude High School:The Sequel
by Sara M
Summary: The 2nd installment of my humorous fic, WWF Stamford Attitude High School. Hope you enjoy it.


WWF ATTITUDE HIGH SCHOOL THE SEQUEL  
(7:40 Am. Everyone is entering the building for another day of craziness)  
  
(At Jerry's locker)  
  
Jerry looks up from his locker to see a wide-eyed JR, who has just returned from his awful punishment for his previous actions against Paul Bearer.  
  
Jerry:(Grins) WELL LOOK WHOSE BACK! I am surprised that your even LIVING after a private screening of old Mae Young,how should I put this, EXPRESSING herself. To be perfectly honest JR, I am even more surprised that you are showing your face again here in school.  
  
JR stares at Jerry  
  
JR: Shut the hell up Lawler! You do NOT know what I've been through. I was slammed through tables, and I had to do the wardance in my boxers. As bad as that was, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, could compare to watching 48 hours, non-stop, of that old buzzard reveal those... those.... things. After that, I felt so horrible. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I rarely drank,well actually I did have a couple shots of whiskey, but I was a damn wreck!  
  
Jerry placed his hand on JR's shoulder.  
  
Jerry: Relax Ross. I'll give you something after 1st period that might help you forget that frightful nightmare.  
  
JR: I hope so King. I hope so.  
  
(1st period)  
  
Miss Ivory: Now, before I start, I want to assure everyone that hopefully Mr.Lawler WON'T pull a stunt like last week's again. Right Mr.Lawler?!  
  
Jerry giggled to himself at remembering what he did.  
  
Jerry: That's right Miss. Ivory!  
  
Miss. Ivory: Good. Now then,lets get.....(Suddenly the door opens up quickly and in comes the school outcast, Naked Mideon, as some like to refer to him as because he is a streaker.) WHAT IN THE WORLD?! MR. MIDEON HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?  
  
All Mideon had on was his fanny pack. The class, except Miss Ivory, started laughing as the almost nude man got up on the teacher's desk and started doing a little dance.  
  
Miss. Ivory:MR. MIDEON! SHOW A LITTLE DECENCY PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Miss. Ivory tried to get Mideon down, but suddenly her belt got caught on his fanny pack.  
  
Mideon: UGH.....I HATE.... IT .... WHEN THIS.... HAPPENS!!!!  
  
Mideon pulled at it extra hard and suddenly it broke leaving Mideon in all his glory.  
  
Miss. Ivory:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Miss Ivory faints)  
  
Jerry: OH MY GOD! I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK!!!!!!  
  
JR: THAT IS HIDEOUS! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE PUT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO BED!!!!!  
  
Hunter: HAHAHA!!!!!..... LOOK AT THAT THING......HAHAHAHA!!!! IT...HEHEHEH....LOOKS LIKE A DAMN RASIN.....HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
By the end of the class, Miss Ivory was still unconciousess, half the class was literally vomitting and the other half dying with laughter.  
  
(Bell Rings. End of 1st Period)  
  
JR: Oh man! That was sick. King, are you allright?  
  
Jerry: cough....gag....choke..cough I... think... so Ross.  
  
After a moment Jerry felt better  
  
JR: I don't know what was worse, seeing Mae Young's bassed hounds or seeing Mideon in his birthday suit!  
  
Jerry: That is pretty debatable, Ross, but before I head to homeroom, I wanted to give you something.  
  
Jerry pulls out one of his Playboy magazine's and hands it to JR.  
  
Jerry: That edition is pretty new. It features Hunter's ex-girlfriend Chyna in it. And, WHOO!, what a spread.  
  
JR: Thanks King. Wait a minuite, what do you mean Hunter's ex? I thought Chyna and him were an item.  
  
Jerry: A lot of things changed while you were gone, Ross. Hunter and Chyna recently got into a big fight. Hunter is now dating the principal's daughter, Stephanie and Chyna is going out with this new latino kid named Eddie Gurerro.   
  
JR:Damn. Oh well, I'll talk to you more about it later King. C-ya!  
  
Jerry: Later,Ross.  
  
(Homeroom 316)  
  
Mr. Finkle: Okay, it is now time to take attendance.  
  
Mr.Finkle:Hunter H.Helmsley?  
  
..kisses Stephanie.... Oh yeah, I'm here  
  
Mr.Finkle: uh ok. Anyway, Chyna?  
  
.... ohhh Eddie.. uh what? oh yeah I'm here  
  
Mr.Finkle: Uh very well, next time finish your loving outside not inside the classroom.  
  
All students: Yes Mr. Finkle  
  
Mr.Finkle: Good. Now that I got that straight, back to attendance. Stephanie McMahon?  
  
Here  
  
Mr.Finkle: Eddie Guerro?  
  
Here  
  
Mr.Finkle:hmm, now lets see, Jesse James has dropped out of this school, and Paul Bearer as well the people he crushed are still in the hospital. Ok. Steve Austin?  
  
(finishes his 33rd beer). uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhmmmmm..... here son...aughhhhh  
  
Mr.Finkle: Mr. Austin , the next time you get drunk, do it off school campus alright?  
  
uhhhhh.. suuuuuurrrrrrre whhhhhhhaaaaatt ...hic....eeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeer...hic  
  
people starte giggling at Austin's drunken behavior.  
  
Mr.Finkle: sigh * I don't get paid enough for doing this* Anyway, Jim Ross?  
  
Here  
  
Mr.Finkle: Mya Buttreeks?   
  
The class bursts out with laughter. Billy G. has done it again.  
  
Mr.Finkle: What in the hell is so damn funny? I'm just asking if Mya Buttreeks?  
  
The class laughs even harder at that.  
  
Hunter: HAHA! IT SURE DOES.  
  
Mr.Finkle is clueless and then finishes up roll call.  
  
Mr.Finkle: And Billy G?  
  
HAHAHA! Here  
  
The announcements come on. It is one of the new assistant principals, Mr.Rock  
  
Mr:Rock: First of all students, you need to KNOW YOU'RE ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!!!!!  
  
With that, everyone in the whole building shuts up to listen.  
  
Mr.Rock: Very good. Now all rise for the new Pledge Of Alliegence.  
  
Mr.Finkle: * New Pledge of Allegience? What the hell is he talking about?*  
  
Mr. Rock: Salute. I Pledge Allegience, To The Flag, Of The United States of Candyasses.  
And To The Jabronis', For Which It Stands, One Nation, Under Rock, With Chairshots And Smackdowns For All. Shut up and be seated and give your attention to Mr. Taker for the rest of the morning announcements.  
  
Mr.Finkle: What kind of Pledge was that?!!!!  
  
Mr.Taker: Good morning, Stamford Attitude High School, this is Mr.Taker with a few words of kicking some ass!  
  
Mr.Finkle:What? That's not right. I hate to say it, but Patterson and Brisco made better assistant principals.  
  
Mr. Taker: (Spits out his tobacco)If someone disses you on how you act and dress give em' a big boot to the midsection and give them a big old powerbomb, a.k.a The Last Ride. With something to think about, make it a kick ass day or not the choice is damn sure yours!!!!  
Regular announcement: There Will be a Pro Wrestling event on Tuesday Night in the gymnasium. Tickets cost $10.00 a piece. That is all for the morning announcements. Have a good day.  
  
(much later at 11th period that day)  
  
Jerry: Hey Ross, all set for gym?  
  
JR: I guess so.My day after homeroom went ok. But I still don't know what to think of our new assistant principals.  
  
Jerry: HAHA! Yeah, Their pretty cool if you ask me. Hey, I forgot to tell you, we have a new gym teacher as well.  
  
JR: Oh really? Who?  
  
Jerry Don't know. Let's get in line and find out.  
  
Jerry and JR went over to the other students as they awaited.  
  
Suddenly, the double doors opened up and Ross and Lawler were in awe. The teacher was a pretty blonde woman in a tight black jumpsuit.  
  
Ms.Stratus: Hello, I'm Ms.Trish Stratus, one of the new gym teachers here at Stamford Attitude High School.  
  
JR was simply staring while Lawler had a very big smile on his really red and sweating, starting to jump up and down.  
  
JR put an arom on his shoulder.  
  
JR: Hahahaha! Settle down tiger.  
  
Ms.Stratus was saying introducing herself to the other students as she came across Jerry and JR.  
  
Ms.Stratus : My aren't you excited?  
  
She traced Jerry's face with one of her fingers. Jerry had an ear to ear grin.  
  
Jerry: Oh yeah.  
  
Ms.Stratus: It saddens me to say this, but I'm the girls gym teacher.  
  
Jerry's grin turned to shock and then sad  
  
Jerry: WHAT?! NO! PLEASE!!  
  
Ms.Stratus: I am sorry Mr. Lawler. It is the truth.  
  
JR: Well, then if your the girls' gym teacher, who is the boys'?  
  
Suddenly the doors opened again and in came good old Mick Foley. Jerry facefaulted.  
  
Jerry: OH NO! NOT THAT IDIOT!  
  
Mick:HAHA! ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO KING. In fact, I'm glad to be the boys' gym teacher, RIGHT HERE AT STAMFORD ATTITUDE HIGH SCHOOL!!!!  
  
All, except Jerry: YEAHHHHHHHHH  
  
JR: Ha! Oh man King, you should have seen the look on you're face King.  
  
Jerry: SHUT UP ROSS! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Till next time  
The End  
  
* It may not be as funny as the first, but I think this was still amusing. Please let me know what you think*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
